This invention relates to a cutting and/or abrading device and more particulatly to a rotary file formed of a magnetic material, a support member for supporting the rotary file and a rotatable device which has a disc or rotary file and mating support member which is adapted to receive the rotary file thereon.
Rotary or disc files for use in removing, by abrasion, fins from a workpiece generally have a flat disc-like shape and are mounted on a rotary support and shaft of an abrasion device by means of screws.
Such files have a flat disc-like shape and rely on the flat surface for filing. Therefore, such files cannot be readily used for removing fins formed in rounded portions of a workpiece. Such fins have thus been removed by means of a rod-like file or a grinding wheel having a rounded outer perihpery.
When a rod-like file is used for the removal of fins at rounded corners of a workpiece, it is usually necessary to conduct two operations separately, i.e., one for flat portions and one for the rounded corner portions. Thus multiple operating steps are required and, in case of using a ceramic grinding wheel, it is sometimes necessary to change the shape of the rounded portion of the outer periphery of the grinding wheel to conform to the rounded shape of the workpiece, thus encountering multiple operating steps. Moreover, since the shape of the rounded outer periphery of the grinding wheel gradually changes by abrasion during use, precise forming or so-called machining cannot be expected.
Further, since the known disc files are frequently secured to the rotary shaft by means of screws, it is sometimes difficult or troublesome to mount or dismount the disc file. Additionally, since the screws may protrude from the operating surface of the disc files, it may not be possible to use the entire operating surface of the file.
The present invention has been made with the foregoing problems in view and has, as its object, the provision of a disc or rotary file which allows efficient machining or a workpiece having rounded corners in a single operating step, which is easily mounted on or dismounted from a driving member, and which permits stable and steady abrading, cutting or metal removal for a long period of time. Another object of the present invention is to provide a supporting member for mounting the above disc file and to provide an abrasive device having the aforementioned disc file and the supporting member.